NJR: Vendettas
Vendettas is the first season of the NJ Reality mixed reality series, which premiered on March 15, 2018. It is a format adaptation of MTV's The Challenge: Vendettas, where players square off each round to gain safety and power. They must maintain their social status to avoid being voted into The Ring for potential elimination, all while pursuing newly created vendettas against their competition. Who will have what it takes to overcome this new challenge? Production The NJ Reality mixed reality series was announced on February 20, 2018, whilst Vendettas was then revealed as the name of the first season on February 24, 2018, confirmed to be a format adaptation of The Challenge: Vendettas. Applications opened on February 25, 2018, closing two weeks later on March 11. As the series debut season, anyone was eligible to apply with no restrictions. The full cast of twenty was announced on March 13, 2018, two days before the season premiere on March 15. This season was produced and hosted by . Format Each round, the contestants are faced with a group challenge for safety, competing as individuals, in pairs, or in teams. For pair and team challenges, names are drawn out of a bag to designate captains. In team challenges, the captains will take turns selecting players to be on their team, whilst in pair challenges, the captains immediately select someone to be their partner when their name is drawn. After each challenge, the winning players are safe from elimination, with the top three players overall forming “The Troika”, who will each vote two of the losing players into “The Inquisition” in a publicly-revealed vote. Once the players for the Inquisition are revealed, all remaining players not in the Troika or the Inquisition will vote for one member of the Inquisition to be sent into “The Ring” (the elimination challenge), in another publicly-revealed vote, where the two highest vote getters will be sent in. The two players sent into the Ring then square off in a head-to-head elimination duel, with the winner staying in the game, and the loser out for good. The winner of the elimination also earns a “grenade”, which can be used against any other player in the next group challenge. This continues until only a small number of players remain, who then go head-to-head in a final challenge to determine the winner of the season. Current Status Cast Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Key : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge and was part of The Troika. : The contestant won the challenge, but did not make it into The Troika. : The contestant was nominated for The Inquisition, but was not voted into The Ring. : The contestant won in The Ring. : The contestant lost in The Ring and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge without competing in The Ring. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Voting History * Normal votes cast for the Ring are black in color, whilst nominations made by the Troika are highlighted in blue. Nominations for the Ring from the Troika do not count in the official vote tally. Grenades Types of challenges *'Underline' indicates team captains Team challenges *Episodes: 3 |} Pair challenges *Episodes: 2 Individual challenges *Episodes: 1 & 4 **'Episode 1': "Right to Stay" **'Episode 4': "Karmageddon" Category:Seasons